


After the Wolves

by audreywatson28



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Caryl, Daryl & Carol, Daryl x Carol, F/M, carol x daryl
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreywatson28/pseuds/audreywatson28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS 6x02. Carol siempre tenía las palabras justas para Daryl cuando tenía alma y corazón rotos. Esta vez le toca a Daryl ayudar a la mujer que lo salvó de caer en un abismo. (One-shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: ¡Gracias por estar aquí! Esta vez traigo un one-shot caryl (cómo no) el cual toma lugar justo después del episodio que se estrenó hoy 18 de Octubre, por eso, ¡no lo leas si aún no ves el episodio 6x02!  
> Espero les guste, se agradecen muchísimo las reseñas :)

Cuando Rick y los demás regresaron a Alexandria el espectáculo dantesco que se hacía frente a ellos era digno de una película de terror. Rick tragó saliva angustiado antes de salir corriendo como un rayo en dirección a la casa que le había sido asignada y en la que se encontraban Carl y Judith.

Los alexandrinos, que regresaban luego de finalizar con éxito la misión suicida de desviar a una horda de miles de caminante de la zona segura, rompieron en llanto antes de que tuviesen tiempo de digerir lo que veían. Se quedaron allí, quietos como estatuas, observando y asumiendo que sus seres queridos habían tenido el mismo fatídico destino que los cinco cadáveres descuartizados que estaban justo en frente al portón de entrada.

Daryl tensionó la mandíbula intentando ahogar la desesperación. Aquel desastre no había sido causado por las criaturas que se habían molestado en quitarse del camino, sino que por seres aún más dañinos y asquerosos: humanos, seres pensantes y conscientes de lo que hacían.

No era probable ni en lo más mínimo que un caminante utilizara un hacha para rebanarle la pierna a un hombre indefenso, ni un machete para masacrarle el abdomen y las vísceras a otro. Todo estaba perfectamente premeditado.

El cazador dejó atrás al resto de personas que lloraban desconsoladas, a la vez que Glenn salía corriendo hacia su dirección para pasar junto a él con sus pies veloces, murmurando algo como: _“Maggie, Maggie. Oh mierda, no otra vez”_.

Daryl en cambio lucía tranquilo, o al menos eso quería dar a entender. Mientras se aproximaba al bloque de casas en las que vivía la mayor parte de su grupo podía sentir como la fina hierba de los jardines se mecía tranquilamente a la vez que se apreciaba en su tono verde, manchas rojas de algo viscoso que inmediatamente identificó como sangre.

Divisó a unos metros a Rick, el cual estaba el porche de su casa abrazado a su hijo con fuerza, acariciándole el rostro como si Carl aún fuese el niño pequeño que alguna vez supo ser mientras que en el temple de éste último, se podía apreciar la facción de tranquilidad y valentía que su padre poseía cada vez que _“debía de hacer lo que debía para proteger a su familia”_.

El cazador pasó a un lado de la reunión familiar mientras intentaba adentrarse en la casa de los mismos y pudo oír como el jovencito hacía una referencia a la pequeña Judith, diciendo, más bien asegurando, que se encontraba a salvo, que Carol había hecho la gran mayor parte del trabajo.

–¿Carol? –la voz ronca de Daryl interrumpió el momento padre e hijo a la vez que sentía como la respiración se le acortaba en el pecho.

Carol era una mujer valiente y Daryl podía reconocer aquello desde mucho antes que Terminus fuese abatida gracias a su intervención y  agilidad. Era una estratega, una fémina con los ovarios bien puestos pero así todo, por alguna razón, no dejaba de sentirse preocupado.

–Está en su habitación –respondió Carl con toda la determinación del mundo y tanto él como su padre pudieron apreciar como el rostro de Daryl pasaba de la preocupación a la tranquilidad.

–Iré a verla –concluyó el arquero abriendo la puerta principal del hogar pero fue detenido por la voz del adolescente.

–Me dijo que quería estar sola, Daryl. Creo que quería descansar luego de todo lo que pasó hoy.

–¿Está herida? –la pregunta salió de la boca de Rick y Daryl al unísono y ambos se miraron inmediatamente dándose cuenta de la coincidencia.

Rick se preocupaba por Carol y era para él mucho más que una niñera para sus hijos. Era parte de su familia, le debía la vida de Judith y la de todos una vez más, según lo poco que su hijo mayor le había contado, y si aquella mujer que se entregaba tanto por su grupo incluso más que él mismo estaba herida, no dudaría en hacer lo posible para salvarle la vida.

–Creo que no. Al menos no de una forma importante –aclaró el chico mientras intentaba proyectar la imagen de Carol en su cabeza, tratando de recordar si había visto algún rastro de su sangre en el extraño atuendo que llevaba.

Daryl asintió con la cabeza y se introdujo en la modesta pero prolija casa en la que habitaban Rick y sus hijos, junto con Carol. Dirigió sus ojos inmediatamente hacia la mesada, notando que había algo encima de ella que largaba vapor y un delicioso aroma. Acercándose sigiloso pudo apreciar lo que parecía ser una asadera con lasagna casera, la cual lucía estupendamente.

Sonrío mientras se le hacía agua la boca. Aquella mujer siempre cocinó como los dioses.

Subió las escaleras con rapidez. No tenía muy claro dónde se encontraba la habitación de Carol pero no demoró en suponer que se trataba de la única habitación que tenía la puerta cerrada. Sacudió un poco la cabeza mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire.

Carol se mostraba dura y lo era, pero como cualquier persona era obvio que odiaba vivir aquellas situaciones. Ponía su vida en riesgo siempre y de alguna manera Daryl sentía, al ver los ojos de la mujer, que desde que pisaron Alexandria ella suponía que allí estarían seguros siendo aquel papel de “aparentar” un escudo que la protegía de los alexandrinos, no de lo que venía de afuera. Lo que venía de afuera, se combatía con sangre y armas.

Golpeó una vez y no se escuchó nada. Dos veces y más silencio. Tres veces y esta vez fue mucho más insistente. La debilitada voz de Carol se hizo escuchar desde el otro lado:

–¿Quién es?

–Daryl. Abre, necesito hablar.

Como si hubiese ejecutado una orden, se comenzaron a oír los pasos rápidos de la mujer y de repente, ésta última abrió la puerta con brutalidad.

Se miraron a los ojos. El cazador pudo notar inmediatamente un brillo peculiar en las orbes celestes de la mujer y asumió que había estado llorando no hacía mucho. Ella le miró intentando lucir inmutable, con determinación, directamente a las pupilas pequeñas de él y entonces retrocedió un par de pasos para dejar el camino libre.

–Entra –exigió.

Daryl se introdujo en la pequeña habitación de su compañera con cierta desconfianza: era pulcra y olía a Carol. Y Carol olía a una extraña mezcla de flores silvestres y galletas. La cama era pequeña, una sola plaza y estaba cubierta por un acolchado con estampado de rosas el cual hizo que el hombre frunciera el ceño inmediatamente: odiaba ese tipo de estampado. Odiaba como se veía y odiaba como le quedaba a Carol. Ella era mucho más que un disfraz con rosas estampadas.

–Bastante pequeño –comentó Daryl a la vez que se quedaba parado frente a los pies de la cama y la miró nuevamente. Esta vez ella no le devolvía la mirada.

–No necesito más –dijo y se sentó en la cama, en el mismo lugar donde Daryl supuso que había estado hasta que él llegó.

–¿Qué pasó allí fuera?

–Nos atacaron.

–Ya lo sé. Lo sé por el desparrame de tripas que hay en todos lados. Te pregunto a ti, ¿qué te pasó allí fuera? –la mujer elevó la mirada y volvió a clavarle los ojos. Esta vez desafiante.

–No estoy herida, no te preocupes. Ninguno de los nuestros murió.

–¿No estás herida? –Daryl se aproximó a la mujer hasta quedar justo enfrente de ella, aún de pie. Ante sus ojos pudo ver como Carol vencía los hombros, luciendo más pequeña.

–No lo estoy –volvió a repetir con un tono que dejaba ver su molestia.

–Físicamente no lo estás pero… –el cazador se llevó una de las manos al pecho y se golpeó el lado izquierdo, el corazón– …¿ahí dentro? ¿Estás herida ahí dentro?

Carol ahogó un sollozo y se mordió el labio inferior. Bajó la cabeza para que Daryl no pudiese ver su rostro y dejó caer un par de lágrimas sobre sus zapatos. Apretó sus dedos fuertemente contra el borde de la cama. Entonces, escuchó a Daryl tomar asiento a su lado.

–Mierda, cómo odio este jodido estampado –soltó él mientras volvía a dirigir su rostro hacia el acolchado. Pudo escuchar como Carol reía en voz baja. Le gustaba sentirla reír, le hacía bien.

Volvieron a mirarse. Las pestañas de Carol estaban húmedas y aunque ahora poseía una leve sonrisa en su rostro, Daryl notó cómo parpadeaba con fuerza intentando contener las lágrimas.

–¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste? –preguntó él acomodándose los cabellos que caían sobre sus ojos, los cuales empezaban a joderle y mucho.

–¿Qué? He dicho muchas cosas…

–No, no –interrumpió Daryl– Allí, antes de que yo me perdiera en el bosque donde encontré el granero. Tú fuiste conmigo, me dijiste algo…

–Daryl, yo… –Carol se puso de pie luciendo nerviosa y tratando de evitar la conversación. Sabía lo que se aproximaba y lo que menos quería en ese momento era forzar a que el cazador se comportase dulce con ella.

Él era amable, noble y tenía un corazón de acero pero últimamente miles de cosas estaban sucediendo dentro de sí mismo y Carol no era estúpida. Se habían alejado bastante y parecía como que él ya no necesitase de ella desde que logró acomodarse en la comunidad de Alexandria, desde que volvió a tener una amada motocicleta y la libertad de salir y entrar cuando quisiese.

A veces, Carol temía que no regresase más y era esa la razón por la cual siempre intentaba estar a su lado. Una parte del alma del cazador había cedido ante toda la mierda que había pasado desde la caída de la prisión y no era para menos. Quizás tuviese la misma necesidad que ella tuvo alguna vez de irse y jamás volver, quizás su mente estuviese nublada por imágenes que no quería recordar y lo que menos quería Carol era perturbarlo con sus problemas.

– “Tienes que permitirte sentirlo” –dijo una vez estuvo parado frente a ella y las palabras fluyeron de su garganta con tanta sinceridad que la mujer comenzó a dejar fluir un par de lágrimas– Eso me dijiste. Y lo hice. Ahora estoy bien, al menos eso intento con toda esta cantidad de mierda pero… creo que tú no estás haciendo lo mismo. No te estás permitiendo sentir.

Las piernas de Carol comenzaron a temblar y por un momento perdió el equilibrio. Las lágrimas viajaban por sus mejillas sin control y aunque intentaba no llorar de una manera muy sonora varias veces dejó salir un par de quejidos de dolor que provenían directamente del alma.

–Hay muchas cosas que no te conté –confesó la mujer entre sollozos, secándose las lágrimas con las mangas de su suéter– Me estoy muriendo poco a poco. Yo no era esto… nunca fui una asesina, ni siquiera cuando todo se fue a la mierda.

–No lo eres ahora –soltó el hombre empezando a sentirse nervioso al no saber cómo consolar a su compañera.

-Lizzy, Daryl... tuve que hacerlo.

–¿Qué? –no entendía lo que Carol le decía ni cómo había salido a flote la presencia de aquellas dos niñas de la prisión pero obvio que se trataba de uno de los fantasmas que torturaba a la mujer.

–Ella asesinó a su hermana. Estaba fuera de sí,  lo iba a hacer también con Judith y yo… no podía permitir eso. No quería… –el llanto se intensificó– No quería cargar con más muertes sobre mis hombros. Y mírame, aquí estoy. Odio lo que soy, en lo que me he convertido pero me mata saber que no tengo otra manera de hacer las cosas.

–La gente que has matado, lo has hecho para salvar a tu familia. Es lo que somos, ¿no? –Daryl colocó sus manos nerviosas en los hombros de la mujer los cuales temblaban tal cual el resto de su cuerpo.

El aliento a tabaco que desprendía el cazador llegó al rostro de Carol y ésta sonrió irónicamente al recordar lo que había vivido hacía una hora con una vecina (y posiblemente amiga) fumadora.

Él se estaba comportando de una manera inusual y por un segundo podía sentir que el Daryl gris había desaparecido para que apareciera nuevamente aquel hombre que la siguió hasta su coche la noche en que pensaba dejar el grupo atrás.

Carol lo abrazó, de repente, sin mediar palabras. Necesitaba hacerlo. Hundió su pequeño rostro en el transpirado cuello de él y lloró, apretó los dientes, se maldijo a sí misma sin saber por cuántos minutos pudo estar así. Sintió como sus lágrimas se deslizaban por la piel árida y mugrienta de él hasta perderse en el cuero del chaleco y Daryl no hizo nada más que cerrar la boca y responder al abrazo. Sabía que Carol necesitaba eso.

La mujer despegó su rostro del cuello del cazador sin separarse totalmente de él y sin mirarle a los ojos, pegó su mejilla contra la suya. Pudo sentir como la barba del hombre le lastimaba el rostro. Daryl seguía inmóvil, pero debido a la cercanía, Carol sintió como su corazón y respiración se aceleraban.

Dirigió lentamente sus labios hasta los de él, evitando todo contacto visual y se quedó allí, rozando sus bocas y percibiendo como sus respiraciones chocaban. Entonces lo besó. Y los brazos de él le apretaron fuertemente.

No fue un beso pasional, sino uno con la dosis justa para satisfacer la gran necesidad que tenían el uno por el otro. Los labios curtidos y secos de él se nutrieron con la sal de las lágrimas de los labios de ella, y antes de que todo evolucionara a más, Carol se separó inmediatamente. Dejó de besarlo pero aún ambos seguían prendidos en un abrazo, en el que él parecía no tener intenciones de soltarla.

–Siento mucho esto, Daryl. En serio…

–¿Te sientes mejor? –el cazador tenía su expresión de siempre pero su respiración lucía agitada y un brillo extraño se hacía en sus ojos. De más está decir que aún no dejaba de abrazarla.

–Sí –Carol respondió inmediatamente aunque se sentía un poco desconcertada por la situación que había ocasionado.

–Igual yo –la mujer pudo ver como por debajo de ese flequillo exageradamente crecido, el duro cazador se mostraba algo avergonzado o quizás tímido y comenzaba a liberarla de la jaula a la que la había sometido con sus brazos.

Carol sonrió pícara una vez ambos estuvieron separados completamente.

–No me tientes, Pookie. Recuerda que tenemos una cama aquí al lado –dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Estas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Daryl.

–Para –exigió cohibido mientras Carol lo dejaba atrás, quedando sólo en la habitación.

Daryl sonrió levemente al notar como su compañera volvía a ser la misma o eso intentaba a la vez que él observaba nuevamente la habitación donde ella dormía. Quizás, si la suerte estaba con él, no fuese la última vez que entraba allí pero, ¡cómo odiaba ese puto acolchado estampado de rosas!


End file.
